Forum:Inactive Admins
Currently we have quite a few . From what I've seen back when I first joined, as people got inactive, they had their rights removed, as listing them as admins just left users wondering why admins weren't there when they needed help. I really don't want to sound bitter, and I'm not sure why I'm fearing that, as I'm just voicing an opinion. But alas, some people might view it as bitter. The problem here is, two of our inactive admins are also bureaucrats, which means we'd have to about having them remove the bureaucrat rights. The two users who are just admins can be demoted without having to contact staff. It's kind of gives a bad view if we're leaving admins who haven't edited in a while listed as admin and with the rights. I don't want to come off as bitter, but we should clear out inactivity. Leave 'em rollback like it's custom to do. We also have to update the admin page as DSM hasn't edited in ages... – Jazzi (talk) 14:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. I guess we don't usually demote for inactivity but these guys have been inactive for a good while, so... ~Minish (talk) 16:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::If it will help ease your obvious feelings of bitterness, then it is... fine. --AuronKaizer ' 16:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::It makes sense. Green Rupee 17:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Interacting with wikia seems lite it might be more trouble than it's worth. It'd probably get them to feature a like function here without telling us. Or not it doesn't really matter to me I'm just saying going to wikia seems like an unnecessary effort Oni Link 20:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Interacting with Wikia doesn't take long... And they'd never install a like function, and it'd only happen if we asked for it and they were even willing to. – Jazzi (talk) 17:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Bump Bumping this forum since it's been two months and a day since it's last been edited. – Jazzi (talk) 12:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly never noticed this forum. Must have had a period of inactivity when it was active. On topic, I guess we ought to remove their rights since they haven't been around to use them. The Midna has been logged on more regularly as of late, but still hasn't been doing anything, so I guess the same applies to him (which I say with a twinge of regret, but we'll do what we have to do). Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::For TM and CC, we'll have to contact Wikia (which I may be able to do now, but I'm getting ready to go to school so do not count on it), but I'll go ahead and demote Sally and Mr. Kmil now. ~Minish (talk) 11:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I did contact them, so we'll see what they say. ~Minish (talk) 11:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Minish I think it's custom to leave them rollback. Green Rupee 14:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Man Minish, misusing your newfangled powers ''already! ''Xykeb Yvolix ' 15:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::This may be a bit late, but Triforce 14 has also been inactive since March 4 of this year, which is the only day he has made any edits since October 3, 2011. Like TM, he still logs in regularly. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) We should probably contact them about T14 as well. And, uh, yeah, I'll give them rollback...back. (I was in kind of a hurry this morning and didn't really have time to think about it). ~Minish (talk) 20:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Look, I know I'm anonymous and stuff, but this seemed like the best place to say that McGillivray227 is no longer an admin and yet he is still under Administrators in that yellow bar up top in Oasis. 00:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Response from Wikia "Hi, As a general rule, Wikia doesn't remove bureaucrat rights for inactive bureaucrats unless they've done something wrong. They were given those rights because they were deeply trusted by the community and other admins (or because they founded the wiki), and it was considered at the time to be a permanent promotion. Leaving their bureaucrat in place visible is a symbol of respect and appreciation, and they could always come back and help out. However, there are a few situations where bureaucrat rights can be removed: 1) If there's any reason to suspect that you can't trust them anymore, please send us links for us to verify this, and we'll be happy to remove their rights if we agree. 2) If any of them are still active elsewhere on Wikia but no longer wish to maintain this wiki, you can contact them and ask them to remove their own rights. This is generally the best option. 3) If it's clear that there's a strong community need to limit bureaucrats to only active members, we can step in and help. If you wish to pursue this approach, we suggest you hold a public discussion and vote on your wiki (open to all community members). We need to see community participation in the conversation and a general consensus before we can assess the situation further. Thanks for being part of Wikia, and happy editing!" So that's that, I guess. I don't know that there's necessarily a 'strong community need to limit bureaucrats to only active members' (whatever that even means), but we can open another discussion of some sort or continue this one if people feel that's necessary. ~Minish (talk) 20:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Closure Removing this from Actually fully finishing things since it's pretty much done at this point since Wikia doesn't remove bureaucratic rights. – Jazzi talk 01:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC)